


Ice

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Good Remus - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Logan Angst, M/M, Remus is a knight in dark armor, Self-Destruction, Self-Destructive Behavior, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, dangerous behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: The waters were a crystal clear blue, the kind of clear that he could see everything that laid out before him, the kind of waters that in the summertime would have been the perfect place to swim at and have fun. It wasn’t exactly the kind of place to be at during the dead of winter, and it most certainly wasn’t the kind of place to be swimming right now.But Logan was there anyway...





	Ice

The chill of the winter air nipped at Logan’s skin raising goosebumps along his bare arms and legs, ordinarily, he would never have been caught dead in the throws of winter wearing nothing more than a pair of swimming trunks. Ordinarily, wearing such a thing would have been a recipe for a disastrous cold that would take him weeks to recover from. But here, here in the imagination, where anything could be anything, Logan faced the cold as he stared down at the calm waters of the pool he had created in what would ordinarily be Roman’s place of creation. Roman would be angry at him for coming here without his knowledge, angry at him for creating something where he shouldn’t have, and well… for doing something so stupid when he always claimed to be smarter than them.

Exhaustion tugged and snapped at his very bones, days upon days of working… and for what? A schedule that the others had tossed out the window when Patton claimed that Thomas absolutely needed to go Christmas caroling in the dead of December with friends when they had asked. A task that had led to Thomas getting a cold the very next day and leaving him bedridden as Joan and Talyn watched over him. 

All of his hard work thrown out the window.

The days he had spent, leading to nothing more than a glorified paper shredder destroying what he had worked for.

For friends, for a cold night out, for a cough that wouldn’t go away and rattled in Thomas’ chest, for Patton to exclaim that Thomas shouldn’t be in bed while Joan and Talyn were over trying to help, for the others pushing for Thomas to make his own meals instead of letting the others do it. So much… just thrown out the window, just like they had neglected to listen to him when he had suggested again the action of caroling in the first place. 

_ “Oh hush! It’ll be good for him to get out of the house for once, and he’ll be with friends Lo! That’ll be good for him to get some social interaction with his friends. You know what that is right?”  _

A shiver wracked Logan’s form as he snapped back to himself, still staring down at the still waters of the pool. He was freezing, and the weight of the missing glasses on his face made him feel oddly vulnerable as he stood there. Another breeze drifted across his skin, another pin prickling of ice across his nerves as he just stood there, he didn’t even bother to rub his arms in an attempt to generate some kind of warmth. 

There wasn’t any reason to do so. 

With a heavy sigh that allowed him to see his breath for a moment, Logan hesitated, but just for a brief moment of his muscles interlocking and stopping him dead in his tracks before he stepped forward onto the stairs that led into the deep waters of the pool before him. The waters were a crystal clear blue, the kind of clear that he could see everything that laid out before him, the kind of waters that in the summertime would have been the perfect place to swim at and have fun. It wasn’t exactly the kind of place to be at during the dead of winter, and it most certainly wasn’t the kind of place to be swimming right now. 

Nevertheless, Logan stepped out onto the watery stairs and within seconds ice shards slammed into Logan’s feet the very moment he touched the water. 

It was…  _ freezing _ . It was so damn cold, the kind of cold that was painful before it ever got close to being numb. It made him stop as he gripped the metal railing of the pool with an iron-like grip. His teeth chattered loudly in his skull, the pool might as well have been frozen it was so cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in attention, at the current of snow that now rushed through his veins. 

Any ordinary person would have long ago gone back to the warmth of the inside with a hot chocolate and gotten dressed in the proper heavy coat, scarf, and mittens. But here he was… dipping his other foot into the freezing waters.

It could have taken only a few minutes, or it could have taken hours. But eventually, Logan managed his way to the very center of the pool, where eventually he was forced to float in the waters once it got over his head, and where he was forced to swim through the sharp icy pool waters to get right where he wanted to. It was almost peaceful in an odd kind of way, if peaceful happened to be cold seeping in from every direction all at once ensuring that he couldn’t feel his fingertips and nose. The wind had long since stopped since he had entered the pool, leaving the pool to occasionally ripple with every movement that he made to get to stay afloat. 

Logan floated on his back and stared up at the night sky before him, the occasional lightning bug would flutter over the pool lighting up the night sky as if it were a star itself creating itself before eventually going out. He wasn’t exactly sure what magics that Roman used to make the sky so beautiful at night, or maybe it was Remus stretching his imagination to the stars where nobody could have a say on what he could or could not create on those balls of gas, and even other planets that he could create thousands of light-years away. What he did know though… was that it was unlike any proper night sky that he had ever seen with Thomas in the real world. The colors popped, and the light from the stars seemed so much closer than they ever really could be factual. 

It was all rather… beautiful, catching a glimpse at the night sky in winter as his drooping eyes begged to stay closed for more than a few seconds. 

Beautiful indeed. 

His fingertips no longer felt the sharp pinpricks of the of the freezing cold water, in fact, a warm numbness swept through him the longer that he floated there, the water lapping at the edge of his face as he tiredly looked up at the sky. It was almost akin to submerging into warm bathwater after having stayed out for too long, like the urge to fall asleep in a bathtub after an excruciatingly long day that made his muscles and back sore. He was… 

Tired. 

“Sleeping in a pool is not advisable,” Logan mumbled to himself as a quirked a blind sloppy sided smile, his words slurred together unlike anything he had ever heard before. “For humans though… I am Logic, not a human..” Just a fabrication, just a simplistic stagnate action of Thomas’ mind that would always be there no matter what. He logically would not be able to die, none of the sides could die. At least… not in the human way of death. “A.. a few moments couldn’t hurt. I’m not..” Logan blinked, his eyelids were already trying so hard to stay open as his numb lips mouthed empty words. 

Darkness was creeping around the edges of his vision, dragging him down and down, until... 

“I’m.. I’m… not-”  _ Human _ .

* * *

It was only when the waves of the pool splashed chaotically against the edges did Logan’s eyes crack open, his brain on the very tipping point of going unconscious yet again. The world even without his glasses was a blur of movement and colors as his head sunk below the tide of the pool, the noises and motions muffled with the movement of the water around him that slowly but steadily allowed him to sink further and further down. He could only tiredly see the motion of something or someone coming for him, and the sound of that something screaming above the surface of the water. Without even thinking too hard about it, Logan allowed his eyes to slowly ease shut again, the chaos of everything around him becoming no more than a slight hum in his submerged ears as the darkness came back and swamped his mind. 

Then that particular something, dove under the water wrenching Logan right out of the unconscious state he had been about to go back to. 

Within seconds Logan’s head broke through the surface of the freezing water, as a pair of strong steady arms gripped him so tight that there would undoubtedly be bruising the next morning. Their fingers gripped him tight as a trembling ran up and down their body, and before Logan could even blink the chlorine-filled water from his eyes he found himself being crushed against the other’s chest to the point that no part of him was even touching the water anymore. His chest ached, as he found himself coughing and coughing, clutching at whoever had managed to wrangle him out of the depths of the pool. Water streamed down his face and out of his mouth as he buried his face into the soaked shoulder of the other side, his entire body shaking and trembling with each gasp and wheeze.

He couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

“...gan...Lo..gan? Logan!” The hands that had seized him so roughly from the watery depths gingerly cradled him now as he found himself moving towards the steps of the pool before they were both finally out. With his eyes clear and his lung no longer heaving water over the other’s shoulder Logan blinked again as he pulled back, for the first time catching a glimpse of just who had dove into freezing cold waters just for him. Remus’ dark smokey eyes stared daggers down at him, as the creative side stalked away from the pool completely and utterly sopping wet as the makeup around his eyes streamed freely down his cheeks. “What the fuck was that nostril nerd? Do you just make a habit of falling asleep in pools in the middle of December, or is this a court with death?!” Remus snapped, his hands and shoulders were trembling despite how he bit out each word, his jaw was set in a rather serious way that Logan had never ever seen before. 

The creative side’s breathing was rough, his chest practically heaving as he stared down at Logan again as if waiting for some kind of answer to his question. Honestly, Logan didn’t understand what the big deal was about it, he wasn’t really human… none of them were, so death didn’t exactly mean the same thing for them. So.. so why was he so angry about this? Just a few months ago he had thrown a ninja star at his forehead, so a little water was almost nothing in compared to the way that Remus liked to have fun. 

Remus sniffled, and the water continued to stream down his face.

And just like that… it finally sunk in for Logan.

He wasn’t angry… well, he was certainly angry. But Remus was experiencing a different emotional reaction along with that, one that usually went hand in hand with anger when it came to people he was close to and cared for. 

He was… scared, not just scared… but scared for Logan. 

“I…” Logan felt stumped for his words, resting his cheek against the shoulder of Remus’ soaked uniform he scrambled for his words. “I had to.” He lamely summarized as the feeling of pins and needles came back to his fingers and toes as a rough shiver shook him. “I don’t know why.. I just had to.” He mumbled, a feeling of shame curling in his stomach like a dragon that had been awoken by a terrible force, he was used to shame.. shame after he had pelted Roman in the eye with a paper ball, shame when he couldn’t understand his own basic emotions, shame when Thomas admitted that he didn’t want to be a scientist, and just shame from failing as Logic… He had felt all of that before, but this.. this kind of shame made him panic in the kind of way that gripped his heart and refused to let it be. 

Logan roughly swallowed, he could feel his lungs pulling tightly in his chest and his heart thudding against his ribs. 

“Are you… are you going to tell the others?” He finally asked, as his stomach twisted like branches in the wind of a full-on hurricane tearing through a forest leaving nothing behind. 

“I don’t know,” Remus’ eyes darted away as he stared ahead, keeping a close eye on just where he was walking. Just from the direction that he was walking Logan could tell that they weren’t headed back to the mindspace where Logan’s room was, the big ominous castle in the dark spooky forest that was growing steadily closer and closer told him that much. For a split second the creative side’s eyes darted back down to him. “Are you going to do it again?” 

That question alone stumped Logan.

Was he going to do it again? What would happen if he needed to.. if he felt the urge to just come here again? Would he do it? Would Remus be around next time to fish him out, or would the others find him next time? At the bottom of the pool looking pale and d-

“Does it matter?” 

Remus stopped dead in his tracks at that question, his fingers once against digging into Logan where he held him, making the logical side squirm before he finally relaxed his grip. Remus’ breath remained trapped in his lungs for a long couple of seconds as his teeth chomped at the side of his cheek until he could taste the red, his teeth ground together until he was almost certain that he could hear a crack somewhere in his skull. A thousand words remained on the tip of his tongue, begging for him to spit them all out in one chaotic fashion. For a split second, he contemplated dropping Logan, or maybe just kicking down every door that was in the light sided mindspace until he could find out where this problem was located. Just so that he could smash it to a bloody red mushy pulp with his morning star and never have to see Logan deal with that again, the only issue was… he couldn’t. It wasn’t something tangible that he could fight, it was a thought, a thought that he should have caught before it ever got to Logan. 

He was the one who dealt with these kinds of thoughts, so.. so why hadn’t he?

Remus swallowed down the red that he tasted like iron on his tongue. It always matters, he wanted to say, to proclaim, to scream and shout at the top of his lungs until he couldn’t speak anymore. “I am going to warm you up,” He instead said, clutching Logan just the slightest bit closer, “And after you’ve eaten, after you put on some clothes, and after you aren’t dying of hypothermia… we are going to talk. It can be you and me, or it can be you and Dee. But you are going to talk, and we’re going to make sure that it matters… that it will always matter. Not just to me, but to you as well.” 

Maybe it was the leftover Roman in him from their split talking, but despite how sappily poetic his words had sounded but… 

Remus was satisfied enough with them as he carried on towards his dark castle where he would steadily warm Logan up in a massive bed covered in blankets with a room that was fit for a king given the fireplace in it. Where he’d try his damn hardest to not screw up a simple soup recipe, where he’d watch and make sure that Logan ate every single bite, and where eventually… they would both fall asleep sharing each other's warmth. 

What would come the next day was unknown, but Logan was safe right now and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
